nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Patosgolooooo/Virtual Console Wishlist
Please list the games under their respective consoles. 23:56, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Wii Nintendo Entertainment System *''Al Unser Jr.'s Turbo Racing'' *''Bad Dudes'' *''Battletoads'' *''Bionic Commando'' *''Bomberman''- could you do a Bomberman game that's not on the TG16? *''Business Wars'' *''Chip 'n' Dale: Rescue Rangers'' - Disney Afternoon *''Chip 'n' Dale: Rescue Rangers 2'' - Disney Afternoon *''Darkwing Duck'' - Disney Afternoon *''Devil World'' - (Japan only) *''Double Dragon II: The Revenge'' *''Dr. Mario''- don't force us to get the WiiWare version *''Dragon Warrior'' *''DuckTales'' - Disney Afternoon *''DuckTales 2'' - Disney Afternoon *''Duck Hunt'' - (This is now a possibility, since Nintendo released the Zapper accessory for the Wii console.) *''Exerion'' *''Gumshoe'' *''Gunsmoke'' *''Hogan's Alley''- the Zapper has to be considered first *''Karnov'' *''Kung Fu'' *''Mega Man 6'' *''Megami Tensei - (Japan only) *Megami Tensei 2 - (Japan only) *Ms. Pac Man''- if not the arcade version *''Micro Machines''- probably not since the toy line is now defunct *''Mother'' - (Japan only) *Nazo no Murasamejō''/''Mysterious Murasame Castle - (Japan only) *''Popeye'' *''Pro Wrestling ''- origin of the Brothers Strong *''Super Off Road ''- (There are no Toyota ads, and Driift Mania, a remake of sorts, is already out, so this can be a possibility.) *''TaleSpin'' - Disney Afternoon *''Tecmo Super Bowl''- probably not since EA Sports owns exclusive rights to the NFLPA *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III'' *''Tetris''- don't force us to buy the WiiWare version *''Tiny Toon Adventures''- probably not since the show was canceled almost twenty years ago *''Wild Gunman'' *''World Class Track Meet''- (The Power Pad is a necessary consideration when porting this game.) *Double Dare- the last incarnation was ten years ago; the originals were mostly 80s; the game itself is almost devoid of Double Dare references; the trivia rounds are obsolete. Super Nintendo Entertainment System *''2020 Super Baseball'' - Better Neo Geo Version. *''3 Ninjas Kick Back'' *''7th Saga'' *''Aladdin'' - please do the Disney games *''Battle Clash'' *''Battletoads & Double Dragon'' *''Battletoads in Battlemaniacs'' *''Beauty and the Beast'' *''Biker Mice From Mars''- the show was revived recently, but only for a short period of time *''Breath of Fire''-the second one is already on there, why not add the first one? *''C2 Judgement Clay'' *''EarthBound'' - DO IT ALREADY!!!! >:( *''Fighter's History'' *''Goof Troop'' - Disney Afternoon *''Head-On Soccer'' *''The Jungle Book'' *''Killer Instinct'' *''The Lion King'' - Disney *''Live a Live'' - (Japan Only) *''Magical Quest'' - maybe once Epic Mickey comes out? *''Mario & Wario'' - (Japan only) (The SNES Mouse is a necessary consideration for porting this game) *''Mario Paint'' - (The SNES Mouse would be a necessary consideration for porting this game). *''Mario's Super Picross'' - (Europe + Japan only) *''Mega Man 7'' - (The Mega Man series should be finished). *''Mega Man X2'' *''Mega Man X3'' *''Mickey Mania'' *''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers'' *''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Fighting Edition'' *''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie'' *''Nickelodeon GUTS''- the show was briefly revived recently *''Pinocchio'' *''Shin Megami Tensei'' *''Shin Megami Tensei 2'' *''Shin Megami Tensei if... - (Japan only) *Star Fox''- the Super FX needs to be considered first *''Star Fox 2'' - (Supposedly, the game was completed in development, but never released.) *''Super Bomberman''- don't leave us with only the TG16 games *''Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island'' - (This game is another classic that needs to be re-released.) *''Super Off Road: the Baja''- probably not due to the Toyota ads *''Tecmo Super Baseball'' - the SNES tecmo games are cool *''Tecmo Super Bowl'' - SNES tecmo; solves the problems of the NES version; can't because the NFLPA being owned by EA Sports *''Tecmo Super NBA Basketball'' - SNES tecmo *''Tecmo Super Bowl II''- can't because of EA Sports *''Tecmo Super Bowl III'' - Carolina, Jacksonville, and free agency. Booyah! Can't because of EA Sports *''Tetris & Dr. Mario''- If not this, then please give us the NES versions *''Tetris Attack'' *''Tin Star'' *''Toy Story'' Maybe when Toy Story 3 comes out? *''The Twisted Tales of Spike McFang'' *''Turtles In Time''- probably not since Microsoft already released a remake *''Yoshi's Safari''- maybe with a Super Scope shell for the remote? Nintendo 64 *''Banjo-Kazooie''- probably not since Microsoft holds the rights to Rare *''Bomberman 64''- please bring us other Bomberman games *''ClayFighter 63⅓'' *''Custom Robo'' *''Diddy Kong Racing'' - (Conker and Banjo can be replaced if necessary). *''Donkey Kong 64'' - you can omit the arcade game if you wish *''Dr. Mario 64'' *''Excitebike 64'' *''Glover'' *''Harvest Moon 64'' *''Mario Party'' *''Mario Party 3'' - (This is nostalgic for N64 fans). *''Mega Man 64'' *''Micro Machines V3''- also useless since the toy line is defunct *''Mortal Kombat 4'' *''Mortal Kombat Trilogy'' *''Pokémon Stadium (JP)'' *''Pokémon Stadium''- probably useless since the game has become far more complex since then *''Pokémon Stadium 2''- see above *''Quest 64'' *''Star Wars Episode I: Racer'' - (This is possible, now that LucasArts has granted rights). *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' - (This is possible, now that LucasArts has granted rights). *''Toy Story 2'' *''Hey You Pikachu! - (This could use the Wii Speak peripheral). Sega Genesis *After Burner Complete'' *''Batman'' - Arcade superheroes *''Bonkers'' - Disney Afternoon *''Castle of Illusion Starring Mickey Mouse''- far superior to the Master System version *''Decap Attack''- Maybe on Halloween? *''Gargoyles'' - Disney Afternoon *''Joe & Mac'' *''Mega Man: The Wily Wars ''- (Europe + Japan only) *''Micro Machines: Turbo Tournament''- unlikely since the line is defunct *''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers'' *''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie'' *''Mortal Kombat'' *''Mortal Kombat II'' *''Mortal Kombat 3'' *''Quackshot'' *''Rocket Knight Adventures'' *''Spider-Man'' - arcade superheroes *''Superman'' - arcade superheroes *''TaleSpin''- better than the NES version *''Tecmo Super Hockey'' - I love the baseball, basketball, and football ones *''The Tick''- unlikely since the show was canceled many years ago *''X-Men'' - arcade superheros Sega Master System *Columns- for the beautiful music mostly *Ecco the Dolphin- the Genesis version omitted the cool intro *Lucky Dime Caper *Addams Family *Castle of Illusion *Alien Storm Commodore 64 *Creatures II: Torture Trouble *Summer Camp *Stunt Car Racer *Vendetta *Platoon *Ghostbusters *Buggy Boy *Blockbusters 'Neo Geo' *Puzzle Bobble (Bust-a-Move) *Super Dodge Ball *Captain Tomaday *Bang Bead *Andro Dunos *Battle Flip Shot *Puzzle De Pon *Gururin *Ghost Pilots *Neo Drift Out: New Technology *Ganryu *Pop'n Bounce *Thrash Rally *Legend of Success Joe *Zed Blade *Puzzled 'Arcade' *Popeye *Donkey Kong- for the cement factory *Donkey Kong Jr. *Donkey Kong 3 *Mario Bros.- has better visuals and more animations *Space Invaders *Asteroids *Virtua Fighter *Virtua Fighter 2- it was to 3D fighters what SF2 was to 2D fighters *Sonic R- since you can't do the Saturn version *Sonic Championship- The Fighters if you want extra cash *SegaSonic the Hedgehog *Ms. Pac Man- considered superior even to Pac Man *Pac Man *Jr. Pac-Man *Pong - its incredibly shallow learning curve has made it a classic *Battlezone *Dig Dug *Rolling Thunder *Rolling Thunder 2 *Galaxian *Galaga *Area 51- using the Zapper *Lost World Jurassic Park - using the Zapper *Cruis'n USA- using the wheel *Cruisin' World- using the wheel *Duo Drive - using the wheel *Super Off Road- using the wheel *Vigilante *Emergency Call Ambulance - Using the wheel *Arrangement games from Namco Classic Collection Volume 1 and Volume 2 *Simpsons Arcade Game *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Turtles in Time *Captain America and the Avengers *Batman *Spiderman *Super Man *X-Men *Marble Madness- the Trackball should be considered before porting this game. *Pengo *Solvalou 'Pinball' *Lethal Weapon 3 *Fish Tales Peripherals *Arcade joystick *Trackball (for Marble Madness) 3DS Game and Watch *Oil Panic *Octopus *Fire *Zelda *Mario Bros. *Donkey Kong- especially since it used two screens *Donkey Kong II *Donkey Kong 3 *Parachute Game Boy *Super Mario Land 3: Wario Land *Donkey Kong Land *Donkey Kong Land 2 *Donkey Kong Land III *Pokemon Red and Blue- it is Nintendo's decision whether to include the glitches *Kirby's Dream Land 2 *Tetris- phenomenal and the most popular release *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers- especially due to the recent reversioning of the original show *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie *Dr. Mario *Pokemon Yellow *Mega Man *Bomberman *Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters- maybe around the time of Uprising Game Boy Color *Pokemon Gold and Silver- not quite yet due to the recent release of the remakes *Pokemon Crystal *Pokemon Trading Card Game *Yu-Gi-Oh! Dark Duel Stories *Super Mario Bros. DX- Nintendo's decision due to it being merely a remake of the original game *Wario Land II- a wise decision over the the Game Boy version *Wario Land 3 *Shantae *Donkey Kong Country- Nintendo's decision whether to release this one or the GBA remake *Pocket Bomberman *Mega Man Xtreme *Tetris DX- unlikely due to the large amount of Tetris games elsewhere Game Boy Advance *Donkey Kong *Pac Man *Super Mario Advance *Super Mario Advance 2 *Dr. Mario- unlikely due to its availability elsewhere *Bomberman *Tetris Worlds- unlikely due to its availability elsewhere *The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past *Street Fighter II- Capcom's decision, but a rather inferior version *The Magical Quest- Capcom's decision mostly *Pokemon Ruby & Sapphire *Pokemon Emerald *Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga *Castlevania *Golden Sun *Golden Sun: The Lost Age *Mother 3- the Earthbound series has merely a cult following *Pokemon Ruby *Pokemon Sapphire *Pokemon Emerald *Yoshi's Story- released as a tech demo *Pokemon Fire Red *Pokemon Leaf Green *Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team *Donkey Kong Country- Nintendo's decision whether to choose GBA or GBC *Metroid: Zero Mission *Kid Icarus Game Gear *Sonic Chaos *Castle of Illusion *Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic the Hedgehog 2 *Frank Thomas Big Hurt Baseball- over fifteen years old *Ecco the Dolphin *NBA Action Featuing David Robinson- over fifteen years old *Mega Man *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie *Sonic Drift 2 Super Nintendo *Simpsons Bart's Nightmare *The Lion King *Aladdin *Mickey Mania *Super Star Wars *Uniracers *Super Mario World 2 *Star Fox *Chrono Trigger *Killer Instinct *Street Fighter *Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 *Secret of Mana Wii U and Nintendo Switch GameCube *The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker *Super Mario Sunshine *Super Smash Bros. Melee *Wario World *Mario Party 7 *Donkey Konga *Donkey Kong Jungle Beat *Kirby Air Ride *The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures *Mario Superstar Baseball *Super Mario Strikers *Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour *Mario Power Tennis *The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess *Mega Man X: Command Mission *Bomberman Generation *Sonic Adventure DX *Sonic Adventure 2: Battle *Sonic Heroes *Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door *Mario Party 6 *Mario Party 5 *Mario Party 4 *Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance *Metroid Prime *Metroid Prime 2 *Donkey Kong: Barrel Blast *Sonic Riders *Star Fox Adventures *Star Fox Assault *Pokemon Colosseum *Pokemon XD: Gale of Darkness Nintendo 64 *Tarzan *A Bug's Life *Mortal Kombat 4 *Super Mario 64 *Mario Kart 64 NES *10 Yard Fight *1942 *1943: The Battle Of Midway *3-D World Runner *720 *8 Eyes *AD&D Heroes Of The Lance *Abadox *Action 52 *The Addams Family *Adventure Island *Adventure Island 2 *Adventure Island 3 *The Adventures Of Bayou Billy *The Adventures Of Dino Riki *The Adventures Of Lolo *The Adventures Of Lolo 2 *The Adventures Of Lolo 3 *The Adventures Of Rad Gravity *The Adventures Of Tom Sawyer *Afterburner *Air Fortress *Airwolf *Al Unser Jr's Turbo Racing *Alfred Chicken *Alien 3 *Alien Syndrome *All Pro Basketball *Alpha Mission *Amagon *American Gladiators *Anticipation *Arch Rivals *Archon *Arkanoid *Arkista's Ring *Asterix The Gaul *Astyanax *Athena *Athletic World *Attack of the Killer Tomatoes *Baby Boomer *Back To The Future 2 & 3 *Back to the Future *Bad Dudes *Bad News Baseball *Bad Street Brawler *Balloon Fight *Bandai Golf: Challenge Pebble Beach *Bandit Kings Of Ancient China *Barbie *Bard's Tale *Baseball *Baseball Simulator 1.000 *Baseball Stars *Baseball Stars 2 *Bases Loaded *Bases Loaded 2 *Bases Loaded 3 *Bases Loaded 4 *Basewars *Batman *Batman Returns *Batman: Return Of The Joker *Battle Chess *The Battle Of Olympus *Battleship *Battletank *Battletoads *Battletoads & Double Dragon *Bee 52 *Beetlejuice *Best Of The Best *Bible Adventures *Bible Buffet *Big Bird Hide & Speak *Big Foot *Big Nose Freaks Out *Big Nose The Caveman *Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure *Bill Elliot NASCAR Challenge *Bill Elliot Super Off Road *Bionic Commando *The Black Bass *Blackjack *Blades Of Steel *Blaster Master *The Blue Marlin *The Blues Brothers *Bo Jackson Baseball *Bomberman *Bomberman 2 *Bonk's Adventure *Boulder Dash *A Boy & His Blob *Break Time *Breakthru *Bubble Bath Babes *Bubble Bobble *Bubble Bobble 2 *Bucky O'Hare *Bugs Bunny's Birthday Blowout *Bugs Bunny's Crazy Castle *Bump 'N' Jump *Burai Fighter *Burgertime *Cabal *Caesar's Palace *California Games *Captain America *Captain Comic *Captain Planet *Captain Skyhawk *Casino Kid *Casino Kid 2 *Castelian *Castle Of Deceipt *Castle of Dragon *Castlequest *Castlevania *Castlevania II: Simon's Quest *Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse *Caveman Games *Challenge Of The Dragon *Championship Bowling *Championship Pool *Chase H.Q. *Cheetamen 2 *Chessmaster *Chiller *Chubby Cherub *Circus Caper *City Connection *Clash At Demonhead *Classic Concentration *Cliffhanger *Clu Clu Land *Cobra Command *Cobra Triangle *Code Name: Viper *Color A Dinosaur *Commando *Conan *Conflict *Conquest Of The Crystal Palace *Contra *Contra Force *Cool World *Cowboy Kid *Crash 'n' The Boys Street Challenge *Crash Dummies *Crystal Mines *Crystalis *Cyberball *Cybernoid *Déjà Vù *Dance Aerobics *Darkman *Darkwing Duck *Dash Galaxy In The Alien Asylum *Day Dreamin' Davey *Days Of Thunder *Deadly Towers *Death Race *Deathbots *Defender 2 *Defender of the Crown *Defenders Of Dynatron City *Demon Sword *Desert Commander *Destination: Earthstar *Destiny Of An Emperor *Dick Tracy *Die Hard *Dig Dug II *Digger T. Rock *Dirty Harry *Disney's Adventures In The Magic Kingdom *Disney's Duck Tales *Disney's Duck Tales 2 *Disney's The Little Mermaid *Disney's The Rescue Rangers *Disney's The Rescue Rangers 2 *Dizzy The Adventurer *Donkey Kong *Donkey Kong 3 *Donkey Kong Classics *Donkey Kong Jr. *Donkey Kong Jr. Math *Double Dare *Double Dragon *Double Dragon II *Double Dragon III *Double Dribble *Double Strike *Dr. Chaos *Dr. Jekyll & Mr. Hyde *Dr. Mario *Dracula *Dragon Fighter *Dragon Power *Dragon Spirit *Dragon Warrior *Dragon Warrior II *Dragon Warrior III *Dragon Warrior IV *Dragon's Lair *Dragonstrike *Duck Hunt *Dudes With Attitude *Dungeon Magic *Dusty Diamond's All-Star Softball *Dynowarz *Eggsplode *Elevator Action *Elimonator: Boat Duel *Elite *The Empire Strikes Back *Everet & Lendel Top Players Tennis *Excitebike *Exodus *F-117 Stealth Fighter *F-15 City Wars *F-15 Strike Eagle *Family Feud *The Fantastic Adventures Of Dizzy *Fantasy Zone *Faria *Faxanadu *Felix The Cat *Ferrari Grand Prix *Fester's Quest *Final Fantasy *Fire Hawks *Fire N Ice *Firehouse Rescue *Fisher-Price: I Can Remember *Fisher-Price: Perfect Fit *Fist Of The North Star *Flight Of The Intruder *The Flintstones *The Flintstones: Surprise At Dino Rock *Flying Dragon: The Secret Scroll *Flying Warriors *Formula One: Built To Win *Frankenstein *Freedom Force *Friday The 13th *Fun House *G.I. Joe *G.I. Joe: The Atlantis Factor *Galactic Crusader *Galaga *Galaxy 5000 *Gargoyle's Quest 2 *Gauntlet *Gauntlet 2 *Gemfire *Genghis Khan *George Foreman KO Boxing *Ghost Lion *Ghostbusters *Ghostbusters 2 *Ghosts & Goblins *Ghoul School *Gilligan's Island *Goal! *Goal! 2 *Godzilla *Godzilla 2 *Gold Medal Challenge 92 *Golf *Golf Grand Slam *Golf Power *Golgo 13: Top Secret Episode *Goonies 2 *Gotcha! *Gradius *Grand Prix *The Great Waldo Search *Gremlins 2: The New Batch *The Guardian Legend *Guerilla War *Gum Shoe *Gun Nac *Gunsmoke *Gyromite *Gyruss *The Harlem Globetrotters *Hatris *Heavy Barrel *Heavy Shreddin' *High Speed *Hillsfar *Hogan's Alley *Hollywood Squares *Home Alone *Home Alone 2 *Hook *Hoops *Hot Slots *Hudson Hawk *The Hunt For Red October *Hydlide *Ice Climber *Ice Hockey *Ikari Warriors *Ikari Warriors 2 *Ikari Warriors 3 *Image Fight *Immortal *Impossible Mission 2 *Indiana Jones & The Last Crusade *Indiana Jones & The Temple Of Doom *Indy Heat *Infiltrator *Iron Tank *Isolated Warrior *Jack Niklaus's Greatest 18 Holes Of Major Championship Golf *Jackal *Jackie Chan Kung Fu Heroes *James Bond Jr. *Jaws *Jeopardy! *Jeopardy! 25th Anniversary *Jeopardy! Junior Edition *Jetsons *Jimmy Connors Tennis *Joe And Mac *John Elway's Quarterback *Jordan vs. Bird: One on One *Joshua *Journey To Silius *Joust *Jungle Book *Jurassic Park *Kabuki Quantum Fighter *Karate Champ *Karate Kid *Karnov *Kickle Cubicle *Kickmaster *Kid Icarus *Kid Klown *Kid Kool *Kid Niki *King Neptune's Adventure *King Of Kings *King's Knight *King's Quest 5 *Kings Of The Beach *Kirby's Adventure *Kiwi Kraze *Klash Ball *Klax *Knight Rider *Krazy Kreatures *Krion Conquest *Krusty's Fun House *Kung Fu *Kung Fu Heroes *L'Empereur *Laser Invasion *The Last Action Hero *Last Ninja *The Last Starfighter *Lee Trevino's Fighting Golf *Legacy Of The Wizard *The Legend Of Kage *The Legend Of Zelda *Legendary Wings *Legends Of The Diamond *Lemmings *Lethal Weapon 3 *Life Force *Linus Spacehead *Little League Baseball *Little Nemo The Dream Master *Little Ninja Bros *Little Sampson *Lode Runner *The Lone Ranger *Loopz *Low 'G' Man *Lunar Pool *M.U.L.E. *M.U.S.C.L.E. *MC Kids *MIG-29 *Mach Rider *Mad Max *The Mafat Conspiracy *Magic Darts *Magic Johnson's Fast Break *The Magic of Scheherazade *Magician *Magmax *Major League Baseball *Maniac Mansion *Mappyland *Marble Madness *Mario Bros. *Mario Is Missing *Mario Time Machine *Marvel's X-Men *Master Chu And The Drunkard Hu *Maxi 15 *Mechanized Attack *Mega Man *Mega Man II *Mega Man III *Mega Man IV *Mega Man V *Mega Man VI *Menace Beach *Mendel Palace *Mermaids Of Atlantis *Metal Fighter *Metal Gear *Metal Gear 2: Snake's Revenge *Metal Mech *Metal Storm *Metroid *Michael Andretti's World Grand Prix *Mickey Mousecapade *Mickey's Adventure In Numberland *Mickey's Safari In Letterland *Micro Machines *Might And Magic *Mighty Bomb Jack *Mighty Final Fight *Mike Tyson's Punch Out! *Millipede *Milon's Secret Castle *Miracle Keyboard Teaching System *Mission Cobra *Mission: Impossible *Monopoly *Monster In My Pocket *Monster Party *Monster Truck Rally *Moon Ranger *Motor City Patrol *Ms. Pac-Man *Mutant Virus *Mystery Quest *NARC *NES Open Golf *NFL Football *Nigel Mansell-World Class Racing *Nightmare On Elm Street *Nightshade *Ninja Crusaders *Ninja Gaiden *Ninja Gaiden II: The Dark Sword Of Chaos *Ninja Gaiden III: The Ancient Ship Of Doom *Ninja Kid *Nobunaga's Ambition *Nobunaga's Ambition 2 *North And South *Operation Wolf *Orb 3D *Othello *Over Horizon *Overlord *P'radikus Conflict *P.O.W. *Pac-Man *Pac-Mania *Palamedes *Panic Restaurant *Paperboy *Paperboy 2 *Peek A Boo Poker *Pesterminator *Peter Pan And The Pirates *Pictionary *Pinball *Pinball Quest *Pinbot *Pipe Dream *Pirates! *Platoon *Play Action Football *Pool Radiance *Popeye *Power Blade *Power Blade 2 *Power Punch 2 *Predator *Prince Of Persia *Princess Tomato In The Salad Kingdom *Pro Sport Hockey *Pro Wrestling *Pugsley's Scavenger Hunt *Punch Out!! *Punisher *Puss 'N' Boots *Puzzle *Puzznic *Pyramid *Pyramids Of Ra *Q*Bert *Qix *Quattro Adventure *Quattro Arcade *Quattro Sports *R.B.I. Baseball *R.B.I. Baseball 2 *R.B.I. Baseball 3 *R.C. Pro-Am Racing *R.C. Pro-Am Racing 2 *Race America *Racket Attack *Rad Racer *Rad Racer 2 *Rad Racket *Raid 2020 *Raid On Bungling Bay *Rainbow Island *Rally Bike *Rambo *Rampage *Rampart *Remote Control *Ren And Stimpy: Buckaroos *Renegade *Rescue: The Embassy Mission *Ring King *River City Ransom *Road Blasters *Road Runner *Robin Hood *Robo Demons *Robo Warriors *Robocop *Robocop 2 *Robocop 3 *Rock N Ball *Rocket Ranger *Rocketeer *Rockin' Kats *Rocky & Bullwinkle *Roger Clemens Baseball *Roller Games *Rollerball *Rollerblade Racer *Rolling Thunder *Romance Of The 3 Kingdoms *Romance of the 3 Kingdoms 2 *Roundball *Rush N Attack *Rygar *SCAT *Scarabeus *Secret Scout *Section Z *Seicross *Sesame Street 1-2-3 *Sesame Street 1-2-3/A-B-C *Sesame Street A-B-C *Sesame Street Countdown *Shadow Of The Ninja *Shadowgate *Shatterhand *Shingen the Ruler *Shinobi *Shockwave *Shooting Range *Short Order *Side Pocket *Silent Assault *Silent Service *Silk Worm *Silver Surfer *Simpsons: Bart Meets Radioactive Man *Simpsons: Bart Vs. The Space Mutants *Simpsons: Bart Vs. The World *Skate Or Die *Skate Or Die 2: The Search For Double Trouble *Ski Or Die *Skull & Crossbones *Sky Kid *Sky Shark *Slalom *Smash TV *Snake Rattle 'n' Roll *Snoopy's Silly Sports *Snow Bros. *Soccer *Solar Jetman *Solitaire *Solomon's Key *Solstice *Space Shuttle *Spelunker *Spiderman: Sinister 6 *Spiritual Warfare *Spot The Game *Spy Hunter *Spy vs. Spy *Sqoon *Stack-Up *Stadium Events *Stanley *Star Force *Star Soldier *Star Trek: 25th Anniversary *Star Trek: The Next Generation *Star Voyager *Star Wars *Starship Hector *Startropics *Startropics II: Zoda's Revenge *Stealth ATF *Stinger *Street Cop *Street Fighter 2010 *Strider *Stunt Kids *Sunday Funday *Super C *Super Cars *Super Dodge Ball *Super Glove Ball *Super Jeopardy *Super Mario Bros. *Super Mario Bros. 2 *Super Mario Bros. 3 *Super Pitfall *Super Spike V-Ball *Super Sprint *Super Spy Hunter *Super Team Games *Superman *Swamp Thing *Swordmaster *Swords & Serpents *T&C Surf Design *T&C Surf Design 2: Thrilla's Safari *Taboo, The 6th Sense *Tag Team Wrestling *Taggin Dragon *Tale Spin *Target: Renegade *Tecmo Baseball *Tecmo Bowl *Tecmo Bowl 2 *Tecmo Cup Soccer *Tecmo NBA Basketball *Tecmo World Wrestling *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2: The Arcade Game *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 3: The Turtles Take Manhattan *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Tournament Fighters *Tennis *The Terminator *Terminator 2: Judgement Day *Terra Cresta *Tetris (I) *Tetris (II) *Tetris 2 *Three Stooges *Thunder And Lightning *Thunderbirds *Thundercade *Tiger Heli *Tiles Of Fate *Time Lord *Times Of Lore *Tiny Toon Adventures *Tiny Toon Adventures 2 *Tiny Toon Cartoon Workshop *To The Earth *Toki *Tom And Jerry *Tombs And Treasure *Toobin' *Top Gun *Top Gun II: The Second Mission *Total Recall *Totally Rad *Touchdown Fever *Toxic Crusaders *Track & Field *Track & Field 2 *Treasure Master *Trick Shooting *Trog *Trojan *Trolls On Treasure Island *Twin Cobra *Twin Eagles *Ultima: Exodus *Ultima: Quest Of The Avatar *Ultima: Warriors Of Destiny *Ultimate Air Combat *Ultimate Basketball *Ultimate League Soccer *Ultimate Stuntman *Uncharted Waters *Uninvited *The Untouchables *Urban Champion *Vegas Dream *Venice Beach Volleyball *Vice: Project Doom *Videomation *Vindicators *Volleyball *WCW: World Championship Wrestling *WURM *WWF King Of The Ring *WWF Steel Cage *WWF Wrestlemania *WWF Wrestlemania Challenge *Wacky Races *Wall Street Kid *Wally Bear And The No! Gang *Wario's Woods *Wayne Gretzky Hockey *Wayne's World *Werewolf *Wheel Of Fortune *Wheel Of Fortune With Vanna White *Wheel Of Fortune: Family Edition *Wheel Of Fortune: Junior Edition *Where In Time Is Carmen Sandiego *Where's Waldo? *Who Framed Roger Rabbit? *Whomp'em *Widget *Wild Gunman *Willow *Win, Lose, Or Draw *Winter Games *Wizardry *Wizardry 2: Knight Of Diamonds *Wizards & Warriors *Wizards & Warriors 2: Ironsword *Wizards & Warriors 3 *Wolverine *World Champ *World Class Track Meet *World Cup Soccer *World Games *Wrath Of The Black Manta *Wrecking Crew *XEXYZ *Xenophobe *Xevious *Yo! Noid *Yoshi *Yoshi's Cookie *Young Indy Chronicles *Zanac *Zelda II: The Adventure Of Link *Zen: Intergalactic Ninja Category:Blog posts Category:Watercooler